


瑟莱-奇迹（2）pwp

by ZAlice1021



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAlice1021/pseuds/ZAlice1021
Summary: 小肚鸡肠，神经兮兮，超有病病瑟兰迪尔一脸懵逼，啥都不懂，疯狂作死莱戈拉斯（并不）超级抽风警告了





	瑟莱-奇迹（2）pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 没有lof了，欢迎关注微博-云瑾霞瑜，么么  
> 2020.02.29

在瑟兰迪尔发现自己还要教写文字的时候彻底放弃从头教导知识。他将知识打包一起导入进莱戈拉斯的储存器，随后他叫来管家。  
“拿一把枪，一本书，一个玩具，一个锅，一支笔过来。”  
“Ada，是觉得我太笨了吗？”莱戈拉斯忐忑地问道，如果带上狗耳朵和狗尾巴就好了......就像是被主人遗弃的小狗。  
“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔扫过它的面孔，微表情的数据调试十分到位，看的他有些于心不忍。不过我们伟大的瑟兰迪尔元帅是不会在意这些的。  
“你可是我花了三亿买来的高级玩具，我把原本就有的功能还给你。”他说完有些疲惫地揉着眉心，现在已经是凌晨两点了。  
莱戈拉斯体内的中枢开始调整相处模式。它闭上眼睛，短暂时间后睁开，眼神不再像刚才一样天真清澈。它思索着，相当于玩具的人造人；如果被主人厌弃，很快就会被淘汰吧？  
“主人，需要我帮助你按摩吗？”莱戈拉斯站的笔直，人造人第九十九条准则--在进行任何行动之前都需要和激活者确认。  
瑟兰迪尔并没回答它的问题，而是问道：“为什么不叫Ada了？”  
“因为我是主人的玩具，玩具是没有资格称呼主人为父亲的。”莱戈拉斯毫不犹豫地跪在瑟兰迪尔脚边回答道，声音语调毫无生气。  
“哦？是吗？”瑟兰迪尔用手指掐住它的下巴，轻微的左右旋转，接着说道：“那你就当个玩具吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己真是快被愚蠢的人造人气饱了，却不想是谁要自己将钻石原石制作成精美的饰品，在分割下刀第一笔的时候就已经懈怠。  
人造人在被激活的最初七日内会塑造基础性格和世界观，虽然它们的系统数据库里有已经被制造好的成品，但是大部分人还是想要一个独一无二的人造人。毕竟，谁愿意与别人共享自己的物品呢？  
但是对于瑟兰迪尔来说，成品没什么不好，自己的人造人长得就和其它不一样，根据长相区分也是不错的。他敢确定这是帝国中唯一一个这样长相的。如果有一样的，那就毁掉也不难。  
不过......自己的人造人和他见过的其它人造人不一样，更加具有灵性，它的思考方式让它与真人并无二差，如果不是额头上的宝石......“奇迹”果然名不虚传，瑟兰迪尔不想过多思考，直接将这顶帽子扣到材料的头上。  
管家来的比瑟兰迪尔预想的更快，本想直接带走莱戈拉斯的瑟兰迪尔让它选择其中一件。  
莱戈拉斯看了一眼被摆放在地毯上的东西，它选择了一把枪。只是遵循本能的......瑟兰迪尔应该会喜欢吧。  
果不其然，瑟兰迪尔本来沉静的脸上绽开一抹笑容，在嘴边还有两个酒窝，与他的长相相反的笑容使莱戈拉斯有些呆愣，它无意识的将这一情景存放在自己中枢最核心的储存部分，那是任何人类都无法抹去的存在，毕竟那里只能存放一张照片，一百个文字，和一段一分钟之内的录音。  
瑟兰迪尔奖励性地揉了揉它的头发，还以为能得到莱戈拉斯一个红着脸的笑容，却发现它只是视线向下，盯着他的鞋尖。  
“跟我来。”  
莱格莱斯被瑟兰迪尔拉得一个趔趄，匆忙地跟了上去。它思考着，是要去什么地方呢？根据系统分析主人的心情并不好。  
这是一间没有窗户的房间，墙壁和天花板上全被嵌入了整块的镜子，在墙壁的转角处间有着细长高挑的白色灯管，地板上铺满黑色皮毛的垫子，似乎是染了色的羊毛。室内的摆设让莱戈拉斯更确定了自己是玩具的事实。  
房间的正中央立着一根通向天花板的柱子，在柱子的最底下有一长串的银色金属锁链。房间的侧边有着X形刑架，橡胶水管，没有格挡的厕所；只有在医院才用得到的治疗椅，带轮子的金属床板，还有放置大型宠物的笼子，就连天花板上都垂下许多条透明金属链。这些器具让莱戈拉斯莫名得恐慌，它不安地想远离这个地方，却被瑟兰迪尔命令着向内前进。  
它在笼子前停下，脖子上被金属项圈收紧，这让它的模拟呼吸进行的十分不畅，项圈的尾部连着一根坚韧的类金属材质的绳子，被拴在笼子上方的栏杆上。  
莱戈拉斯不用瑟兰迪尔吩咐也知道自己这时候应该怎么做，乖巧地爬进去被关住。在浴室里就学会了羞耻心的莱戈拉斯却迟疑着，它眼眶在条件反射下红了。  
“Ada......不要。”因为绳子的长度有限，它只能跪坐在地毯上，仰视着本来就快两米的父亲。  
“现在知道叫Ada了？”瑟兰迪尔笑了两声，他毫不犹豫地推莱戈拉斯进入笼子。随后他又不知道从哪里翻找出一盒玻璃珠和一根细长的软棒。  
“这是？”莱戈拉斯凭借直觉地退后几步，但是笼子总共就那么大，退不到哪里去，反而方便瑟兰迪尔将它的双腿固定住。  
瑟兰迪尔没有回答它的问题，他将玻璃珠一个一个塞入莱戈拉斯红嫩的肉穴。  
冰凉的玻璃珠被放进紧致火热的巢穴中，莱戈拉斯倒吸一口气，“Ada！好冰......”它止不住打寒颤的动作，被禁锢住的双腿让它只能上半身向前爬动。  
“啪！”瑟兰迪尔用调教的手桨拍了一下它的臀瓣，看到它软下身子瘫在地上。  
“嗬......呜，疼......”  
瑟兰迪尔放松了一直紧绷的面部肌肉，他温柔地揉着它发红的屁股，将软棒丢在一旁，说道：“夹紧了，一个都不能掉。至于你废弃的护理液，等我同意你排泄才可以，你也不想弄脏这里的地毯吧？”  
“是的Ada......”莱戈拉斯呜咽着，看着瑟兰迪尔的眼睛回答道。  
是一种全身心信赖，几近于狂热奉献的神情，不论世界成为什么模样，我的眼中唯有一个你，这是瑟兰迪尔从它眼中看到的。呵，人造人......瑟兰迪尔走到门口时停下，回头发现莱戈拉斯还是原先的动作，一直看着他。  
他长叹一口气，替莱戈拉斯解开被禁锢的脚，他放缓语气说：“在这里呆一晚上，我醒了就来找你，听话，休息吧。”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，将自己蜷缩起来，闭上眼睛，整个人在闭上眼的时候失去了呼吸的征兆，只有微弱的白光在额头闪烁。如果新人造人连续工作时间太长，会导致零件损坏。  
不过它倒是听话，臀部夹得很紧。瑟兰迪尔走到门边，关上灯，在关上门的时候，几乎是叹息地说出一句晚安。

莱戈拉斯是在黑暗中醒来的，室内一片寂静，只能听见自己的呼吸声，还有......极其灵敏的耳朵还听到了后面玻璃珠摩擦的声音，顿时红了脸。体内属于人类膀胱的位置，废弃的护理液已经堆积满，但是Ada说了不能流出在这里。  
好难受，Ada什么时候才来......根据休眠时间来看，外面应该已经天亮了啊......  
“所以说，你把它关在密室里，当一个玩具？”埃尔隆德觉得自己温和的面具已经要带不住了，绝佳的战争人造人被你这么用。  
“有什么不可以吗？”瑟兰迪尔给自己倒上一口威士忌，说道：“就算禁止反叛的芯片放进去了，如果芯片出了故障呢？”  
埃尔隆德立马回道：“不可能，你是对研发人员有什么不满吗？”他现在只想让这个刻薄的蠢货道歉，现在，立刻，马上！  
“哦，对了，这类芯片还是你们教会研发的呢。真是不好意思，忘记了。”  
“算了，不逗你了。我只是想试试养个人造人有什么感觉。”瑟兰迪尔看看时间说道。  
“怎么，要去接你的人造人了吗？”埃尔隆德起身，率先走到门前。  
“你要走了？”  
埃尔隆德奇怪地问道：“怎么可能，我是来看你的人造人的。”  
瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫地用手账堵住埃尔隆德的前路，说道：“它的身体只有我能看，还有，它叫莱戈拉斯。”  
“呼，好吧，那我在这里等你。”埃尔隆德举起双手，后退一步，片头指向门口说：“去接你的莱戈拉斯吧。”  
直到瑟兰迪尔的身影消失在长长的走廊上，埃尔隆德才笑着自言自语道：“春天和绿叶吗？真是相配啊......”其实人造人的感情算法系统远比瑟兰迪尔你想的更复杂呢，到时候的场景应该会很有趣吧。  
“唔啊......”莱戈拉斯难受地靠在栏杆上瘫坐着，这样不会容易压到膀胱，体内的废弃护理液感觉已经要堆积到极限了......Ada，怎么还不来。  
“做得很好，现在跟我走。”瑟兰迪尔打开所有的束缚。  
“Ada，我现在走动可能会控制不住，呜......”濒临失禁的感觉让莱戈拉斯羞红了脸，就连嘴内呼出的气体都带着白色。  
说完后，莱戈拉斯发现自己敏感的前段被瑟兰迪尔握住，他正在往里面塞一根透明细长的软棒。  
“呃啊......”莱戈拉斯发现自己好像有些控制不住排泄的欲望了，但是被下了不能在这里方便的命令。玉茎顶端的出口被冰凉的柔软物体深入，刺激着从来没有被进入过的细嫩禁地。因为物体是透明的，能够清楚的看见内里的软肉毫不避讳地吸附着入侵者。  
“好想......好想尿......”莱戈拉斯低声呢喃着，软棒经过精心设计的尿道弯曲，摩擦到前方的前列腺，打开尿道内口进入膀胱一点。不可控的失禁感包围着它，想流出的废弃液体却被堵住。这是一种从来没有体验过的感受，就好像想策马奔腾，却在马蹄抬起尘土飞扬那一刻，被一支箭射入，只能当个吃沙骑手。  
当瑟兰迪尔扶起莱戈拉斯的时候，它的身体好像被抽去骨头，只能无力的依附在瑟兰迪尔的身上。  
“走不动了，Ada。”它几近哭泣的声音让瑟兰迪尔内心被愧疚感缠绕，好像把小孩搞得有点过头，不过这个念头转瞬即逝。  
瑟兰迪尔抱起莱戈拉斯的身体，虽然莱戈拉斯的身高并不算多矮，甚至还有点高，但是在瑟兰迪尔面前实在是......毕竟它还没有他的手杖高。  
被抱起的那一刻，清脆的、玻璃碎裂的咔嚓声传到两个人的耳朵里。玻璃珠从放松的后穴掉了出来，数颗玻璃珠落下的时候都无一例外地挤压到了穴内那一点。  
“呃啊......不要挤了啊......”莱戈拉斯扭动起了身体，但是并不能阻止珠子的滑落。  
“差点都忘记了。”瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛，看着恐慌的莱戈拉斯说着。不过他并没有多说什么，毕竟他自己都忘记还有这回事了。  
感觉过了一个漫长的世纪，莱戈拉斯感到自己被放下。它努力站直身体，Ada说了，要自己控制自己来，如果尿出范围......还有它意想不到的事情等待着它。  
莱戈拉斯缓慢地抽动软棒留在外面的一小节手柄。因为尿道内有一些水分，让尿道棒变得更加湿滑，它用的手劲没控制好，直接滑出一半的长度，这让它不由得颤栗。尿道棒的后端比前段要粗上一些，堵塞变小让液体更加顺畅的流出。  
啊......完蛋了，莱戈拉斯觉得如果不是腋下被瑟兰迪尔的胳膊环住，现在它可能已经坐在自己的透明废液中。排出的液体倒是厉害的很，完美避过目的地，飞洒到所有的禁区。  
“真是个，坏孩子啊。”瑟兰迪尔凑近它的脸颊，蹭着肌肤说道。  
“Ada......我错了......”莱戈拉斯瞳孔紧缩，靠着瑟兰迪尔的身躯不断颤抖。不想再回到那片黑暗的囚笼，也不想在寂静中沉沦被时间遗忘......  
瑟兰迪尔感受到怀中小孩的恐惧，他从背后抱紧莱戈拉斯，下巴轻轻贴在它头顶的发旋上，安慰道：“没事了，Ada不会把你丢下的。现在擦擦身子，我们要去见朋友了。”  
直到日落时分，埃尔隆德和他的女儿亚玟才离开瑟兰迪尔仿古建的城堡。  
“Ada，为什么城堡墙壁上爬满了植物，不清扫吗？”  
“这样就不会有什么人来打扰我们了。”  
外表看起来十分破旧的古堡，很像是传说中不详的地方。如果是市中心出现这种建筑，应该会被很多人围观，毕竟这种建筑现在已经基本消失在历史中了。  
“诶？”莱戈拉斯说着：“但是埃尔隆德叔叔和亚玟小姐都很好啊？”埃尔隆德叔叔十分和善，亚玟小姐对自己也很好。  
瑟兰迪尔脚步一顿，斜眼看向笑的灿烂的莱戈拉斯，说道：“那把你送给他们怎么样？去和他们一起生活，反正我也是只会惩罚你而已。”  
“那怎么行！”莱戈拉斯急忙辩解道：“Ada才是激活我的人......Ada，我又惹你生气了吗？”  
小孩着急的时候语速比平时快上许多，说到后面眼眶都红了，连声音都在不自觉的颤抖，它应该不会知道这样的自己有多让人想欺负吧，就像个......小兔子。  
“是啊，所以要听话，好好补偿我，嗯？”瑟兰迪尔拽着莱戈拉斯的手腕，快速的走到一间二楼角落的屋子里。  
“Ada，这样就可以了吗？”莱戈拉斯站在室内的角落，被带上防止犬类咬人的嘴套，耳朵上被接上仿真狗耳，在腰椎尾部按了一条粗壮毛绒的尾巴，再加上说话时候张嘴露出的红色蚌肉，真是像极了。  
“可以啊，不过狗是不会说话的啊。”瑟兰迪尔说着一鞭子抽在莱戈拉斯的大腿上，看到莱戈拉斯整个身体都瑟缩着，向后退。  
被鞭子打过的地方泛出红色痕迹，它因为疼痛皱起眉毛，却又不敢表现出很疼的样子，只好尽力睁着眼睛，但是泛着液体的眼眶出卖了它演技不好的事实。  
“而且......犬类是怎么站的？”  
莱戈拉斯忍着羞辱的感觉，四肢着地，跪趴在地上。感觉头部被温热的大掌覆盖，就连耳尖也比照顾到。被连接了犬耳和犬尾的莱戈拉斯，身体间多出三块敏感地。  
“啊啊......”好痒......但是不能说......莱戈拉斯多出的犬耳尝试转动，从手的范围中脱出，却被手指捏住，被修剪成圆弧形状的指甲剐蹭柔软的皮毛，带来更加锋锐的快感，就像是被抹了药的针刺，尖锐却又有着一丝难以言喻的酥麻。  
瑟兰迪尔拍着床铺边缘，示意莱戈拉斯上来。  
“呼......”莱戈拉斯喘着气，它摆动着尾巴，用以维持平衡。  
“唔啊，唔.......”它的尾巴尖被瑟兰迪尔咬住了，尖锐的虎牙摩擦着尾部神经分布极密的地方。  
“哈，小狗这就硬了。”瑟兰迪尔无情地嘲笑着，他用左手手搓弄它的阴茎，右手伸进一根手指进入内穴。  
“想要吗？”  
“汪。”莱戈拉斯小声叫到。  
“声音这么小，是不想要吗？”  
“汪！”它的头部左摇右摆，只为了获取那一瞬的快感。人造人原比人类所想象的更加诚实，它们会毫不犹豫的展露出所有的欲望，因为它们的主人如此要求。  
瑟兰迪尔拿出润滑液，虽然人造人并不会因此有损伤，但是他也不想进去一个干涩的地方，他抓住莱戈拉斯的腰部，带着不容拒绝的强势，挺进了狭小的甬道。  
“啊啊......好大，出去，呜......”莱戈拉斯也顾不上什么能不能说话，它现在只觉得后面要被撑破了。  
跪趴在床上的莱戈拉斯被冲撞着，顶弄体内那一点，密集的快感让它的尾巴不停地扫过瑟兰迪尔两侧腰部，使得本就疯狂的瑟兰迪尔更加粗野。真丝的被子被莱戈拉斯抓得满是褶皱，它的涎水无法控制地滴落到布料上。  
“呜呜......太快了，啊！不......不要了。”它摇着头，好像这样就能不被旋涡卷入。它的胳膊失去抵挡快感侵袭的防线，上半身倒在带着凸起绣花的被罩上。乳头被摩擦，带出两三分的火热，大概是充血，肿起来了。  
瑟兰迪尔停下动作，替莱戈拉斯解开脸上的束缚，接着将它面对着自己。他俯身亲上它柔软的嘴唇，毫不设防的姿态让瑟兰迪尔更加疯狂的索取着。口中的每一个地方都被他走过，模拟分泌涎水的腺体被他不停地玩弄着，涌出一股股湿热的液体。  
“咕，唔......”嘴中全是液体让莱戈拉斯有些难受，它只能咽下少部分，随后舌头又被瑟兰迪尔卷起。  
莱戈拉斯半眯着眼睛，跟着瑟兰迪尔的动作在床上一上一下。它的尾巴被压得难受，只好费力地拱起上半身，它的双手抓住瑟兰迪尔的肩头，用尽最后的力气坐到他的身上，却不想这个动作让他的阴茎更加用力地顶到那一点。  
“啊啊啊！不要了，唔......”它哭泣着，后面连绵不断的传来一波又一波的快感，它只能大口吸着气体，被动的承受着，然后在他的后背抓出一道道痕迹。  
它已经到达地狱中的天堂，仿佛看到耀眼的圣光离它越来越近。后穴的快感并没有不应期，在绵延不断的快感冲击下，哪怕没有人抚摸，它的阴茎已经竖起来了。  
“帮我......Ada，我......好难受，嗯啊......”它很想射精，但是阴茎没有刺激是射不出来的，手已经没有力气，只能搭在床上。  
瑟兰迪尔用食指在龟头上来回摩擦，其它手指抓着茎身高速滑动着，他让莱戈拉斯的手拢住他的腰，他的另一只手滑到囊袋底下的会阴，指尖抚弄着软肉，每次碰到那两片薄肉，它的臀部都会夹紧，发出抽泣似的呻吟。  
“不......不要再动那里了......”莱戈拉斯难耐地偏过头，面上一片赤潮，它咬住下唇防止泄露出更多被情欲沾染的声音。  
“啊！不要戳，啊呜......要，呃啊，破了......”瑟兰迪尔倒是听话的放过了软肉，却转而戳弄起了软绵的囊袋。  
就在莱戈拉斯要射的前一秒，瑟兰迪尔的大拇指堵住了出路。所有阴茎的快感都在那一刻戛然而止，好想释放......滚烫的岩浆已经准备好冲出山口，就连天色都赤红，却被突然砸下的巨大陨石堵住了出口，底下的岩浆在这一刻沸腾，翻涌，却没有能够溢出一滴火热。  
“坏Ada，啊......让我射......”莱戈拉斯哭着抗拒瑟兰迪尔堵在前端的手指，它的手尝试推开，但是没有撼动那定海神针一般的力量。  
“好孩子，别哭，跟我一起......”瑟兰迪尔喘着气说道，他啄弄起莱戈拉斯柔软的嘴唇，腰部的动作一刻不停，反而越做越快。  
“啊......”莱戈拉斯终于能够射出它的“精液”，而瑟兰迪尔将粘稠的液体撒播在它的体内，它的身体倒在床上，大口喘着气，像是溺水的人死里逃生。  
瑟兰迪尔托起它的脑袋，落下一个温柔带着安抚意味的吻，随后他扯过被子，用手指拢起莱戈拉斯顺滑的金发，说道：“休息一下吧，晚点给你换护理液。”


End file.
